Ich fand ein großes Schlagloch und blieb in demselben
'Ich fand ein großes Schlagloch und blieb in demselben' Als mich Norrick gestern am Nistgipfel im Hinterland fand, sass ich inmitten eines Berges von Büchern, Folianten und einzelnen Pergamenten auf der Wiese. Er lachte sich halbtot darüber, dass ich zwischen den Bergen des Wissens dieser Welt kaum selbst noch auszumachen war, aber dann runzelte er die Stirn und wollte wissen, wie ich an die ganzen Bücher gekommen sei und vor Allem, was ich damit vor hätte. Ich grinste ihn schief an und versuchte ihm zu erklären, wonach ich suchte. Die Ereignisse mit Ganndor, seine Vorwürfen zu meiner Magie und Gadrions Bestätigung zu meiner schleichenden Korruption hatten mich derart erschreckt, dass ich unbedingt Mittel und Wege finden wollte, wie man dieses Fortschreiten eventuell messen, beziehungsweise aufhalten konnte und dazu brauchte ich bestimmte Bücher. Ich sagte Norrick nur, dass ich sie mir per Magie her beordert hätte und als er das Gesicht verzog, als das Wort „Magie“ fiel, bat ich ihn sich neben mich zu setzen. Ich brauchte gerade auch Nichts mehr, als seinen pragmatischen, magieunbeeinflussten Verstand, um zu sortieren, was ich tatsächlich aus den Büchern erfahren hatte. Norrick und Ganndor hatten in dieser Hinsicht gemeinsam, dass sie Beide nichs mit Magie anfangen konnten, wie sie funktionierte und meistens sahen sie sie, da sie beide Realisten waren, als eine Art Schreckgespenst. Etwas, das man nicht sehen, anfassen und somit kontrollieren konnte, wie etwa einen Hebel, der eine Tür öffnete, wenn man daran zog, konnte und durfte nach ihrer Definition nicht existieren, aber Magie war dennoch ein zentraler Bestandteil der Welt in der wir lebten, so wie die Luft zum Atmen und auch wenn Ganndor es nicht verstand und verstehen wollte, so glaubte ich doch irgendwie, dass Norricks genialer erfinderischer Geist mir gerade jetzt eine Art Schlüssel werden könnte, um selbst die Magie auch besser zu verstehen. Das alles war ziemlich paradox und die Gedanken wirbelten in meinem Kopf umher, ohne dass ich sie in vernünftig erklärende Sätze zu packen verstand, aber Norrick wäre auch nicht Norrick, wenn er trotzdem er nichts von dem, was ich ihm unterbreitete zu verstehen schien, mir dennoch nicht aufmerksam zugehört hätte und Fragen stellte, die ich ihm zwar ebensowenig konkret beantworten konnte, aber die mir dennoch halfen näher an das Geheimnis zu kommen, das ich zu lüften hoffte... Ich hatte auch schon immer mit Ganndor lange Gespräche über das Wesen der Magie geführt und ihm anhand von Beispielen zu erklären versucht, wie sie funktionierte und weshalb sie nicht weg zu denken war aus unsrer Welt, aber ich hatte dabei nie Rückschlüsse auf mich selbst gezogen, weil ich es nie notwendig fand und Ganndor auch nie danach fragte. Genau das tat Norrick aber jetzt auch, wie ich es erhofft hatte. Ich hielt seine Hand, während ich ihn mit auf diese Art meditaive Reise nahm und ich spürte auch seine Angst und seine Sorge... seine Sorge, mich mit etwas teilen zu müssen, oder mich an etwas zu verlieren, demgegenüber er sich wie der unfähigste Trottel vorkam und seine Angst vor seiner eigenen Unfähigkeit es zu verstehen. Ich konnte ihm aber nicht mehr geben, als meine beruhigende Hand und die Gewissheit einander bedingungslos zu vertrauen dabei. Ich wusste, dass es schiefgehen könnte, wie es schon einmal bei Ganndor schief gegangen war und was der eigentliche Grund dafür war, dass unsre Beziehung daran zerbrach... zerbrechen musste und wenn Norrick nicht in der Lage wäre mir zu folgen, würde es vermutlich eines Tages so enden, wie es mit Ganndor geendet hatte. Das war der zweite Grund, weshalb ich Norrick sozusagen dazu zwingen musste, mit mir diesen für ihn unheimlichen Weg zu gehen. Ich musste einfach sicher sein, dass er mir absolut vertraute und das nicht etwa, weil ich ihn bat es zu tun, sondern es musste ihm ein Bedürfnis sein. Das ist der eigentliche und gewaltige Unterschied zwischen Ganndor und Norrick. Ich weiss, dass die Anforderung riesig und gerade für jemanden Magieunbegabten fast unmöglich zu bewältigen schienen, aber einzig auch die wahre, aufopferungsvolle Liebe und Treue konnte dazu in der Lage sein, diese Hindernisse zu überwinden. Mir traten Tränen in die Augen, als mir bewusst wurde, dass ich dieses Opfer, was mir Norrick brachte eventuell nie im selben Masse zurückzahlen konnte, wie er es mir bringen würde und dass ich ihm auch nur all meine Liebe und Treue dafür schenken würde, zu der ich fähig war und hoffen konnte, hoffen musste, das es genug war, genug sein würde für eine lange Zeit... den Rest unsres kurzen Menschenlebens.... Aber ich durfte nicht sentimental werden. Noch immer hatte der Nether und die Dämonen in ihm ihre Finger, wie die kalten Klauen des Todes nach mir ausgestreckt und ich konnte es spüren, dass ich schwächer wurde. Das Fatale dabei war, dass mein Willen dabei stark war, stärker sogar als je zuvor, gerade auch durch Norricks Liebe, aber dennoch gewann die Macht der Dämonen immer mehr an Kraft und eines Tages würde mein Willen vor ihnen kapitulieren müssen. Ich war mir dessen bewusst, aber wenigstens wollte ich es noch so lange hinauszögern, damit ich zuvor eines natürlichen Todes sterben konnte. Ich war jetzt 42 Jahre alt und mehr als die Hälfte meines Lebens hatte ich die Magie eher unbewusst und rein emotional genutzt. Das musste sich ändern, wollte ich wenigstens noch mal gut 20 Jahre meines Lebens geniessen und das wollte ich. Trotz des Krieges und aller Entbehrungen, die er mit sich brachte, hing ich an meinem kleinen bisschen Leben und auch wenn mir davor grauste, meine Seele nach meinem Tode vermutlich nicht erlöst und ruhelos zu wissen, so war das immer noch besser, als mich jetzt im Leben schon an die Dämonen zu verlieren.... ...und ich war immer noch überzeugt, dass den Prozess der Korruption die Liebe, das Zusammengehörigkeitsgefühl einer kleinen Familie und Gemeinschaft verlangsamen, wenn auch nicht gänzlich aufhalten würde. Je mehr sich meine Gedanken um private Dinge drehen würden, desto mehr würde die Welt da draussen mit ihren Herausforderungen und dem oft zwanghaften Einsatz der Magie in den Hintergrund rücken und mich so ganz von selbst vor der Korruption schützen. Genau das versuchte ich Norrick begreiflich zu machen und wenn er auch verwundert über die Einfachheit und Natürlichkeit der Lösung schien, so versprach er mir doch mit ganzem Herzen und voller Innbrunst, dass er das immer bedenken würde und so seinen Beitrag zum Fortbestehen unserer Beziehung und somit meines Lebens beitragen würde. Seine fast kindliche Euphorie darüber, dass sich die Lösung so simpel gestaltete, machte mich derart glücklich und befreit, dass wir beschlossen nur noch eine gemeinsame Nacht im Hinterland zu bleiben und am nächsten Tag sofort wieder nach Sturmwind zurück zu reisen. Sturmwind brauchte jetzt nicht nur mehr nur mich, sondern auch ihn und ich brauchte Norrick...